Thanix S'thul
Thanix S'thul, also known as Thanix the Talos or the Talos of Marianna, was a Thunder Warrior Captain during the Unification Wars on Terra. History Unification Wars Thanix served the Emperor during the course of the Wars of Unification on Terra. Very litte information exists on his early activities but he first appeared during the Marianna Gorge Campaign. The Thunder and Lighting Armies of the Emperor were advancing through the dried up remains of the Pacific Ocean and a fierce campaign raged over the Marianna Gorge where thousands of enemy geno-soldiers had dug themselves into the canyon walls. The Emperor's armies lost thousands in the killing fields of the Marianna and Marder Company was almost completely wiped out while advancing when a massive force of geno-soldiers and cyberwalkers launched a counterattack. Only two members of the Company survived, then-rorarii Thanix and Raru T'gaul. Rather than retreat they pressed the attack like machines and headless of the odds advanced further into enemy lines, scaling the cliff faces and clearing out every enemy bunker they found with bolter and knife until they were finally reinforced. In recognition for his automaton-like fearlessness he became known as the Talos of Marianna. Thanix would later distinguished himself as an excellent tactician during the sieges of Nova Yourk and Atlantys where he earn the rank of captain and command over Targhur Company. The Goliath Engine Invasion of Antarctica main article: Thunder of Heaven Thanix was among the thirteen companies that spearheaded the initial invasion of the Antarctic. After breaking through the enemy's outer continental defensive line and therefore establishing a beachhead for the more than one hundred companies that followed them, Thanix's company was one of the eight that was tasked with securing Mt. Erebus to clear the way for the rest of the invasion force. The Culling & Death main article: Fires of Ararat Personality Thanix was described as a cold-blooded warrior but level headed tactican, reliable with a dry sense of humor but would stamp out infractions swiftly. Despite his natual calling for war he was not as savage as most Thunder Warriors and was able to make cool-headed commands. He displayed symptoms of sociopathy and psychopathy, having difficulty feeling remorse, empathy, or even having much emotional depth at all, lacking any long term goals except for further war. For all this, he was more far sighted than his brothers in that he correctly predicted that after the unification of Terra that the Emperor of Mankind would sight His sights to the stars in a "Great Crusade" that would sweep across all of Mankind, though ironically Thanix himself would not live to see it. Like all Thunder Warriors his genetic composition was unstable and suffered for it. Towards the end of his life, he was suffering from the inevitable collapse of his biology. At random some of his organs would stop functioning and with increasing severity and frequency. Eventually his mind began to suffer as well. He would sometimes have difficulty discerning what was real and so wrote his thoughts down in a journal to affirm his thoughts by setting them down on something "real" and unchanging, even attempting to crudely sketch the battles he participated in. Abilities & Traits Standing apart from his brothers as a level-headed commander, Thanix proved time and time again to be a excellant tactician. He did not stand out particularly when compared to his fellow Captains when it came to feats of strength or martial prowess, but as a Thunder Warrior his gene-wrought biology was vastly superior to what any techno-barbarian warlord could bring to bear, able to dismantle enemy geno-barbarians with his hands alone. He preferred to kill his enemies with a bolter, quickly, efficiently, and with little finess. Appearance As a Thunder Warrior, Thanix was a living symbol of destruction and violence. His body was decorated by man tattoos that marked him as participants of numerous campaigns. He kept his hair closely cropped and his face was harshly chiseled and hawk-like with harsh and piercing amber eyes. Equipment *Thunder Armor - *Ares Pattern Bolter - Relations *Sergeant Raru T'gaul - *Commander Karver - Category:DirgeOfCerberus111 Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Thunder Warriors